


“Fortune Through Family”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden & Madi are Clarke Griffin and Lexa's children, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) are Siblings, Bigotry & Prejudice, Domestic Fluff, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, Ex-Military Lexa, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke Griffin, Lexa and Clarke love their pups very much, Lexa has a temper when it comes to Titus, Lexa loves Clarke's boobs, Life Lessons, Madi has not presented yet, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Titus is a fucking bigot to the max, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Aden, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf!Aden, Werewolf!Lexa, Werewolves and Humans were once at war with each other, because OF COURSE THERE IS, human!clarke, no relevance to the story other than that's how they have biological pups together, titus is a dick, ya'll know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Lexa snuggles her head even further into Clarke’s neck, breathing steadily. The scent of her woman doing wonders to aid her riddled mind. She was laying mostly on top of the slightly smaller woman. One of her hands, on Clarke’s bare breast and the other lazily thrown on the bed. “You don’t think that was all too much for them?” Lexa asks genuinely. “They’re both still so young. I can’t believe Titus would…”“Shhh.” Clarke scratches her nails into Lexa’s scalp, causing the werewolf to whimper and quiet herself in respectful submission. “Letting yourself get worked up over him is just what he wants. Don’t give him the satisfaction in angering you.”akaWerewolf Lexa and Human Clarke have two pups, but interference from another family member causes a serious parenting moment for Lexa.





	“Fortune Through Family”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJade7332](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJade7332/gifts).



> Another Piece for my Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke AU. This is standalone, not connected to any of my other stories. 
> 
> This is officially my 30th work on AO3 which is soooo exciting for me. :D
> 
> This was requested by a friend of mine. 
> 
> If you like my style/work/writing preferences, feel free to visit me on tumblr and send me a request if you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new story! Please, please, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I love hearing from you guys, gives me so much validation, and you'll definitely get a reply back from me. And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like.

“Fortune Through Family”

 

The smile on her face is unmatchable as she watches them. Sees the way they play and interact. Roughing and tumbling, bringing her back to the days when she herself was just a pup. Long days and nights spent rough housing and running through dense wooded areas alongside her siblings. She was the smallest of them, but feisty. Never one to back down from a challenge. A trait, Anya and Lincoln found so much pride in. The same feeling that emboldens inside her chest as she watches her two younglings duke it out over who is the strongest of them.

“I’m the alpha!” Madi, her daughter, her practical mini clone, and the youngest of the two, exclaims. Her small teeth bearing with a threat that could only be felt by anyone that shared her stature.

“No! I am! Your wolf hasn’t even presented yet!” Aden retorts. The young boy whom resembles his blonde-haired mother in almost every way.

“Yes it has! You…you just can’t see it yet.”

“Liar. You don’t even have any fangs. You can’t call yourself a wolf without them.”

Madi huffs, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. “They’re there, they just…” Lexa can see the tension showing on the young ones brow as she tries to figure out an answer. “…they just aren’t ready to come out yet. That’s all. Mommy said so.”

Aden chuckles at her. “She just said that cause she felt sorry for you. You’re not a wolf like mama and I are. You’re human like mommy. You’re weak.”

“Enough.” Lexa says firmly, deciding she’s heard her fill. She steps off the porch of their home and joins them in the backyard. Both younglings startle at her arrival and quickly stand at attention in her presence. A habit they picked up from their ex-military mother. Lexa raises her chin, accepting their submission, then eyes her oldest. A part of her feeling disappointment towards her son for belittling his sibling. “Aden, why would you say such things to your sister like that?”

Aden averts his eyes, fiddles with his fingers nervously, putting them behind his back to hide his anxiety. “I-I don’t know…”

“Aden.” Lexa gently commands. “What do we do in this house?”

The young boy hesitates for a second before answering. “W-we, we speak true.”

“Look at me, boy.”

Aden does as he is told, guilt clear as day in his eyes. She can see that he knows that he’s done wrong.

“Good, say again.”

“W-we, we speak true, mama.”

Lexa nods her head then looks to him, her expression re-asking the intended question.

“I-I…it’s what Titus says. H-He, he told us that humans were weak. That I’m better than Madi, cause s-she is human. T-that wolves s-shouldn’t mingle or protect them like…” He swallows. “…l-like you, auntie, and uncle do…”

Lexa flexes her jaw in frustration. “I see…”

Lexa feels a raging heat spark in her chest at his words. Not towards her son himself, not even a little bit, but from the source. Of course Titus, her crappy adoptive father, would say such nonsense to them. The man was full of bigotry and stuck in the old world. He never once tried to accept the evolutions of the varying societies. Never made the slightest effort when his children came to him with humans as their mates to welcome them. His eyes, always showing nothing but disappointment when he watched them together. Angered that his non-biological offspring followed the teachings of his mate and the rest of the world over his own outdated beliefs.

It was taxing to say the least.

And now, to hear that he is trying again with her own children…’Seems fine time I finally rip the throat from that bastards’ mouth.’

From the look on her children’s faces, she can tell she’s probably growling from her chest. A habit being in the service seems to still not have broken out of her. She clears her throat and does her best to cool her demeanor for their sake, before she speaks.

“Well, I want to tell you that he is very much wrong about those things he said.”

“T-then, why did he say them?” Madi asks.

Lexa sighs then walks over to the steps of their porch and sits. She signals for them to join her, which they do immediately. She looks at her 11-year-old son and 8-year-old daughter, shifting through her mind to find the best means of explaining such subjects to them. She takes a hand from each of them into her own, rubbing at them in a comforting matter. Soothing their worries as best she could. She was not happy that they fought amongst themselves, but she did understand why it came about.

“Your grandfather…” She sighs. “Titus, he, he comes from a far older generation than us. 150 years on this planet made it possible for him to have seen the world as it was before the great union a century ago.”

“He said that’s when humans and Weres did not get along.”

Lexa nods at her daughter. “Yes, darling. Back then his life was based in fear, violence. His family had to hide a lot to stay alive. But things are not as they were anymore. We coexist. We understand and take care of each other now. Laws changed. It was finally possible for Weres like me, your auntie Anya, and Uncle Lincoln to be together with humans like your mother, and your aunties Raven and Octavia. There is no more fighting, only peace, and we have all prospered greatly because of it.”

“Then, why does grandpa Titus hate it so much, if it’s so good?” Aden asked.

Lexa takes a moment before she answers. “Because, humans were the reason he lost his parents. How I lost mine…”

“…Then, why don’t you hate them too, mama?”

Lexa does her best to mask her emotions. Because Aden was right to ask. Humans killed her parents just before the great wars came to an end. She and her siblings had every right to feel as vengeful as her adoptive father, but they didn’t.

“Because of your grandmother, Elisa. She…she taught us the dangers of hatred and revenge. How they would make it impossible to ever find happiness in our lives. That, that loving and forgiving those you saw as your enemy, was the only way you could find true growth and peace in your life.”

Both her children look at her in awe, soaking in the information and taking it all into account.

She smiles at that, knowing that she raised them well enough to listen to all sides of something and gain their own conclusions. “You see how angry and sad your grandfather is, yes?”

Both of them nod.

“I did not want to live my life that way. Neither did your aunt or your uncle. So we followed your grandmother and her teachings. Had we not, you two wouldn’t be here. Along with your cousins. You love your cousins, don’t you?”

They nod. “Most of the time. When Travis isn’t stealing all my toys.” Madi says.

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head because Raven and Anya’s youngest pup did have an annoying streak to him. “Good. But, I say all of this because I want you to understand, no matter what Titus says, neither of you is stronger or more deserving than the other. Both of you are special, whether Madi begins to present or not, you are both equally important pieces of this family. And can we call ourselves a powerful family if we are divided?”

“No!” They both reply in unison.

“Good, good. Now, Aden, is there something you need to say to your sister?”

Aden nods then turns to Madi. “I’m sorry, Madi. I didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

“It’s okay, I’m not upset anymore.”

“Do you still love me?” He asks nervously.

“Of course silly! Always!” Madi immediately envelopes him in a tight hug. One he replicates with just as much vigor. 

Lexa looks on. A kind warmth radiating through her body as she watches her pups embracing one another with smiles and shared little laughter. She’s glad that she got to them in enough time to keep Titus’ teachings from taking root. The man had tried time and time again with them in their young age. It nearly succeeded, but, ultimately they found a better path to follow.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Everyone looks up to see Clarke as she leans against the door frame. A broad smile on her face as she wipes her hands with a dish rag.

“Yay!!” Both children cheer before leaping to their feet and running into the house towards the kitchen.

“Aden, please be careful with those bowls this time, I don’t want to have to search the floor for glass again.” Clarke calls out to them as they run past her.

“Yes mommy!”

Clarke chuckles then turns to look back at Lexa. They share an unspoken, but very affectionate glance towards one another. A smile dawning both their lips. Clarke tilts her head towards the open door, gesturing for Lexa to join them inside. The alpha nods then stands and follows behind her wonderful mate.

***

Lexa’s entire body purrs with gratitude as she melts into the feeling of Clarke’s nimble and talented fingers running through her hair. The human’s other hand, stroking her bare back. Soon after they put their young ones to sleep, Lexa shed her clothes and collapsed on their bed in pure emotional exhaustion. Clarke following suit and did what she could to cater to the werewoman.

Lexa never expected she’d have to have a conversation like that with her children, at least, not until the subject of the Supernatural Wars came up in their studies. Something that Aden wouldn’t have to hear about for at least another year or so. But, of course, Titus forced her hand, as the old man often did. She was just lucky it went so well.

“You did really well with them, all things considered.” Clarke says softly, her fingers still at work in comforting her worn out wolf. “I know how difficult it is for you to address anything related to Titus and his discriminatory ways of thinking.”

Lexa snuggles her head even further into Clarke’s neck, breathing steadily. The scent of her woman doing wonders to aid her riddled mind. She was laying mostly on top of the slightly smaller woman. One of her hands, on Clarke’s bare breast and the other lazily thrown on the bed. “You don’t think that was all too much for them?” Lexa asks genuinely. “They’re both still so young. I can’t believe Titus would…”

“Shhh.” Clarke scratches her nails into Lexa’s scalp, causing the werewolf to whimper and quiet herself in respectful submission. “Letting yourself get worked up over him is just what he wants. Don’t give him the satisfaction in angering you.”

Lexa plants both hands on either side of Clarke and lifts herself, leveling her sight with her mate and causing Clarke to release her hand from Lexa’s hair. “But, doesn’t it get to you, how he is? The man has never shown you any ounce of respect. He barely sees our pups, but then has the audacity to try and manipulate them for his benefit. How does that not make you…ugh.” A tense growl releases from her chest again, more defined than earlier, as that familiar bitterness begins to borne within.

Clarke can see the change as it rises in her. The reddening of her eyes, tension in her muscles, extension of her fangs. Lexa was a retired decorated Lieutenant in the armed guard, but she was still susceptible to her baser instincts. To protect. To uphold the honor of her family. It was something Clarke saw first hand that time that Titus vocalized his disapproval of their union and Lexa’s resolve had finally broken. It was the first time Lexa had ever fully turned in front of her and the bloodbath that ensued took several Weres to settle them down.

They’d barely returned to that house ever since, only ever making whatever small efforts they could to visit Elisa, whom had always supported them. The older male alpha had enough sense after that incident to not explicitly provoke Lexa, but he always found ways to poke at her, along with her ‘filthy human loving’ siblings. His words. Clarke was surprised now of them had banded together yet to end his life with the way he treated them.

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Clarke cups the sides of Lexa’s face. Forcing their eyes to meet. “Giving into your fury and running over their to fight with him is just what he wants. He wants to know that he can still get to you. Still rile you up.”

It takes a second, but Clarke can tell Lexa is listening to her with the way her ragged breathing starts to settle.

“You are my kind, sweet, attentive alpha.” She smiles then lightly kisses the tip of her mates’ nose. “One whose heart is more virtuous than his will ever be. He doesn’t deserve any power over you. Will you let him have it?”

Lexa whines at that. Her senses, slowly coming back to her. Her body stops answering to the call to change. Her fangs retracting, muscles relaxing, and her eyes going back to that stellar viridian that Clarke had fallen in love with many years ago. Lexa leans her head in, bringing their foreheads together in a loving gesture, as her mind finally settles.

“You’re right, Clarke. As always.”

“I know.” Clarke replies softly, a tender smile on her face as she caresses the sides of Lexa’s face with her hands. Those delicate fingers, grooving against the alpha’s oddly small ears. Lexa’s purring returning at full throttle. “They don’t call me the puppy whisperer for nothing.”

Lexa grumbles and rolls her eyes. “Please don’t tell me Anya and Raven still say that behind my back.”

“Okay, then I’m not gonna tell you.” She smiles as she sees her distraction working in earnest.

“Clarke…” Lexa huffs. “…dammit woman, shut your face will ya.”

Clarke kisses the werewolf’s nose again. “…if you don’t want me talking, then why don’t you do something about it, big pup?”

Lexa gives her mate a predatory look and smirks. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…pupper.”

Lexa growls fondly before she captures Clarke’s lips in a kiss. It’s possessive, yet sweet. The alpha’s lips molding with the human’s in that way that makes her skin become plastered with little bumps of excitement. The alpha grabs both of Clarke’s legs, tugging them so that her body eclipses the other woman’s perfectly. Clarke, spreading her legs instinctively at the motion.

She knew this was one of the best ways to calm Lexa down and get troubling things off her mind. It just so happened that it also benefitted her in equal measure. It was her own little secret, but she loved when her sweet werewolf mate allowed herself to be dominant. To put Clarke in her place and take charge where she normally tried to be delicate. The fact that Lexa was a hundred times stronger than any human only worked to excite her the more her mate lost herself. She knew it could be dangerous for her, if the alpha got a little too rough, but honestly, it didn’t faze her one bit.

“Lexa…” it’s a soft call that escapes her kiss bruised lips. Rewarding in its desperation.

It always turned her on whenever Lexa was protective. Seeing Lexa ready to jump out of bed and race to break Titus’ neck in honor of her family did wonders to fuel the wetness that painted between thighs. Maybe it was a primitive need that lay inside her. Either way, she didn’t care. All she knew was she wanted her mate. And with the way Lexa started to mark between her breasts, she knew she was wanted in return.

A moan passes through her as she feels a powerful hand skim the surface of her body. Going lower and lower until they reach the apex of her thighs. Her hips buck at the contact. Two padded fingers moving between her lower lips. Stroking and gathering the coated arousal before they rose to tease her clit.

“Lexa, fuck…” Clarke’s breath becomes labored with every slight swipe of Lexa’s fingers against her bundle of nerves.

Circling and circling. Putting just enough pressure to drive her insane. The werewolf encases one of her nipples between slightly sharpened teeth before suckling on it. Switching to the other once one is fully stiffened. The sensation of her nipples and her clit being assaulted by her mate almost proves to be too much.

“Please, Lexa…I…I can’t…please…”

Lexa smiles around the bud in her mouth but takes pity on her mate. She guides her fingers to Clarke’s entrance, teasing the wet ring of muscle just a bit before she slowly sinks them inside.

“F-fuck…yes…”

Lexa steadily pumps her fingers through Clarke’s cunt a few times, allowing her to adjust, before she speeds up. Curling along her front wall every now and then. Her tongue, lavishing the humans’ breasts with equal fervor. She’s trembling. Clawing at the werewolf’s back with one hand, while she clings to their headboard with the other. Doing her best to keep it from hitting the wall and alerting their sleeping children.

Lexa keeps going. Slamming her fingers inside. Viscous in their purpose to break the blonde down. Her thumb, rubbing at her lover’s clit simultaneously. Working her up, and up, until Clarke finally cums. Clarke clasps the hand that was on the headboard to her mouth to silence herself once audio starts to creep a little too loudly through her throat. Her body, awash with the intensity of the orgasm Lexa just gifted her. Shaking her to her very core. Dripping with unbridled satisfaction.

After Clarke has calmed down enough, Lexa tentatively removes her fingers from her cunt. She makes a show of cleaning the mess off of them, a smug smirk on her face as she licks and sucks. Clarke rolls her eyes, but still smiles at how cocky her mate can be.

“You ready to stop poking fun at me now?” Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Me? Making fun of you? Nahhh, that’s not what I was doing. Just stating facts.” Clarke rubs her hand along the side of Lexa’s face. Their eyes meeting in a reverent gaze of mutual appreciation. “You may be a force to be reckoned with and scary for anyone else. But to me, to me you’re just my handsome, doe-eyed mate whom likes any reason to touch me. Just as much as I love it too.”

Lexa becomes soft at her words, calm finding home within her spirit as she takes in the human that made her happy that she never listened to Titus. Whom bares her mark and gave her a family. The one that completed her in every way a mate is supposed it.

“If you say any of that to Anya or Raven, know that I will hunt you down.”

Clarke chuckles and kisses her passionately for a few minutes before she replies, “Whatever you say, stud.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on Tumblr again, you can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill  
> 


End file.
